Alec's Pain
by winchesterbitch
Summary: It turns out that Alec has things on his mind that he wants to keep secret from Max. But will he be able to hide his secret forever? yeah...so I decided to make it a XOVER. hope y'all like what I'm doing...The XOVER will be revealed soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Alec's Problem**

**Max was getting worried, Alec was withdrawing again he seemed to be bordering on depressed. He wouldn't even go to see Joshua anymore. He'd moved to a larger apartment in Terminal City and that was where she found him. Holed up in a bedroom that looked like it should belong to a little girl. She headed inside with Joshua right by her side "Alec?" he didn't move he just stared at the little bed "get out", Max shook her head and moved over to him placing a hand on his arm "Alec...talk to me" the man gritted his teeth and shrugged her hand off "Its none of your Business" his words seemed to make him feel worse than he already felt, then sighed "do you think everyone got out of Manticore when it went up?" she shrugged "I think so. Why?" he looked to her with terrified green eyes "What about the babies?" she looked at him confused "I didn't see any babies there Alec" he nodded "Right...they must have kept them somewhere else" he looked sad, it wasn't like him to show his moods like this and it really had Max worried, she just moved over and held him gently while Joshua flanked his other side, in that moment there were just the three of them in the world and they were all that mattered.**

**Finally Max broke the embrace and gently brushed her fingers through Alec's hair "Did you have a baby in Manticore? Is that why you're asking?" He nodded "yeah...a breeding partner and all...I remember it...wish I didn't. We bred successfully...she got pregnant...I never saw her again...or the child. I figure that Renfro took them off somewhere. It was then that I really started questioning things about Manticore. Forget it. Kid's probably dead right? No use in crying over it" he stood as he allowed his usual mask to fall back into place, Max shook her head "No Alec you have every right to question. They have your child. You should be pissed off about it" he just looked at her his eyes seemingly more dull than normal "I am. But thanks for giving me your permission" Max sighed "We'll find your baby Alec." he shook his head "No. WE won't. I will. You don't know anything about the breeding processes at Manticore"**

**Max frowned "Alec...I'm your friend. I want to help" the man shook hi head and started to walk out of the room "I don't want your help. Just Mind your own Business" And with that he left his own Apartment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alec walked for what seemed like days, trying to figure out why now he thought of his child. He certainly hadn't thought of the kid when he escaped manticore...well that's not entirely true he thought about it and then thought it was too risky to go back to see if the kid was there and alive...he just ran and then the building went up completely and Alec kept running. Hiding from the pain that screamed inside of him. **

**He'd often cover up his pain by annoying Max and just trying to keep anyone from seeing how torn up he was inside. He didn't understand why but he always thought about what could have happened to his offspring...or if technically it really was His Offspring since he technically was owned by Manticore, shaking his head he strolled into crash for a couple dozen drinks.**

**Child Point Of View:**

**She walked slowly through the streets of seattle, she knew he was here she even knew what he looked like, Renfro had sent her to finish him, his designation was X5-494 AKA Alec McDowell, her biological father. She had no clue where to find the guy but she knew she'd find him, after all his scent was similar to hers, Renfro had promised her that once she'd done this mission that she'd be cleared for solo missions. Renfro had seen some kind of potential in the child with the designation X5S-464. So she would find this man, kill him and then return to her post. **

**As she headed towards Crash she pulled her long dirty blonde hair into cute little pig tails, fully prepared to panhandle for money so she could eat. Unfortunately for her she still had some of the downfalls that the older generation X5's had, she got the shakes, needed Tryptophan and had to drink 3-6 glasses of milk a day in order to avoid the seizures, unfortunately today had been a day without Tryptophan or Milk, she felt it coming and decided to make an entrance into the bar, as she snuck through the door she collapsed and rolled down the steps to the main floor below and her bod started to convulse. 494 had saw it happen and weaved his way through the crowd to kneel by the Fallen child, she looked up at him and he knew immediately that this was his child, shakily Alec lifted the child into his arms and said something to one of the people that was babbling about getting an ambulance. "I'll get her to the hospital" before anyone had a chance to respond or stop him he stepped out of the bar carrying the child back towards his apartment in TC.**

**A/N:**

**More to come. Soon. Everyone knows that I don't own Dark Angel. But I do wish that I owned Jensen Ackles! Lol anyway only person I own so far in this story is the child X5S-464(who will be named later)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously On Dark Angel:**

**shakily Alec lifted the child into his arms and said something to one of the people that was babbling about getting an ambulance. "I'll get her to the hospital" before anyone had a chance to respond or stop him he stepped out of the bar carrying the child back towards his apartment in TC.**

**Chapter 3**

**When 464 awoke she was afraid, at first she thought she'd failed her mission as was back at Manticore, But then she caught the scent, this wasn't Manticore this was someone's home, sniffing againshe recognised the scent, it was similar to her own, Quickly she darted from the bed, freezing in place when Alec stepped into the room, she stared at him coldly "494...The Traitor" he frowned and then cleared his throat "What's your designation soldier?" The child looked at him fully ready to attack if need be "My Designation is X5S-464. Why is that important?" Alec smiled "Well I figure if you're here to kill me then I should know who you are" The child didn't mince any more words she just attacked. Alot of her moves he blocked easily, but though he would block her, he would not hit her back, Genetically enhanced killing machine or not she was just a kid, and he wasn't going to beat a kid especially his own. He sighed softly as he blocked the hits "Kid, listen to me. Whatever Renfro told you, it was a lie. You don't have to live like that anymore. I can take care of you." The child stopped a moment and laughed coldly "I'm a soldier. I take care of myself and My unit"**

**Alec sighed "yeah that's what makes you a good soldier. But Renfro is using you. Did she even tell you who your objective is?" The child looked to him "Objective: Target and Terminate Officer X5-494 AKA Alec McDowell, Crime of Treason. Target and Terminate Officer X5-293 AKA Malina Jackson Crime of Treason. X5-293 Terminated." Alec looked sick 293 had been his breeding partner before Max, and now 293 was dead at the hands of her own child, Alex just stared at the kid "Listen Kid, I'm your father...293 was your mother. Renfro is using you to kill us because we got away. You can get away too. No more Orders, No more hunting and tracking, no more killing. You just have to trust me." she shook her head "Renfro wouldn't lie to me. She said if I succeeded I'd be cleared for Solo missions" Alec laughed "You won't be cleared for Solo missions until you're grown. What'll happen is you'll kill me and then spend six months in Psy-ops until she digs the idea of solo missions out of your head. But If you just trust me...I don't know anything about kids, but if you let me try...I will protect you" 464 frowned "how do I know I can trust you?" he reached out slowly and brushed a strand of hair from her face "I can earn your trust. Ofcourse we'll have to give you a name as well" she looked confused "Why?" He couldn't help but to smile at her confusion "You're not in manticore anymore. In the real world people have names not designations" she nodded "Ok...so What's my name" he looked at her "Well we could call you Alice...or Alicia. Which do you like?" again she looked confuse "You mean I have a choice?" He nodded "yeah I want you to like your name" she bit her lip and thought about it "I don't like either of those names" he nodded "Too girlie for a soldier like you. How about...umm..Riley?" She smiled "Riley...I like that name" Alec grinned "Riley McDowell it is." The child nodded "What do I call you? I can't call you 494...and Alec would seem inappropriate given the fact that you're my father" He smiled "Children don't call their parents by their names. So you can call me Dad, daddy or father" she nodded "Daddy seems Appropriate for my age" he smiled and pulled out his cell phone calling max, "hey its me" Max groaned into the phone "This had better be good Alec" he chuckled and led Riley into the livingroom to watch tv while he went to the kitchen to make her something to eat "I Need you to bring me something over for an 8 year old to wear" Max shot up in bed "Alec, what did you do?" he chuckled again "Nothing I swear. But my kid found me. So I need a little help" Max couldn't help by smile, Alec seemed happier than had in awhile "I'll be there in an hour" she stated as she hung up. Alec just laughed then hung up and took the waffles and milk out to feed the kid.**

**When Max arrived a little over an hour later she found Alec in his favorite chair with an adorable little blonde girl sitting in his lap, both of them completely engrossed in the music videos that were playing on the tv. Max moved and gently placed a hand on Alec's shoulder he didn't move but he did wave slightly. Riley however still very much a soldier immediately jumped from Alec's lap to defend her new home and started throwing kicks and punches at the strange woman, the woman blocked the punches and kicks but didn't hit back, Alec finally spoke "Stand Down Riley. Its safe. This is Max. She's Safe" The child nodded "I apologise. I was just doing my job" Max smiled "its alright. You were defending your family" Riley nodded and climbed back into her father's lap. Alec wrapped his arm protectively around the little girl and then looked to Max "So did you find her some clothes?" the woman smiled "I managed to find something for today. But we can get more later" Alec nodded "yeah we can. I just didn't want her to have to run aroud in Manticore wear." Riley looked at him "I like my clothes though Daddy" Alec smiled "I know. But again, we're not in Manticore anymore. In the real world change is good" the child nodded "Oh, Ok" then watched as Max pulled a pair of black jeans, black t-shirt and a black leather coat as well as a pair of red and black sneakers out of a bag, Riley looked over the clothing and then looked to Alec "Do you wear stuff like this?" he nodded "Yeah. If it'll make you feel more comfortable I can wear my clothes to match yours today" Riley smiled brightly "Please! I would like that very much" he nodded and lifted her from his lap "Go on and get dressed" Riley grabbed her new clothes and raced to her room to get dressed, while Alec looked to Max "Thanks Maxie. I really appreciate this" Max nodded and followed him to his room while he went to change "so how did she find you?" Alec frowned "She had a seizure. Fell down the stairs at Crash. I brought her back here to fix her up" Max nodded as he continued "Renfro sent her to kill me, She already killed my breeding partner on Renfro's orders. Hopefully I can get her to believe how bad Manticore is." The woman smiled "She'll be confused for awhile, but she's got all of us to get her through. She's really lucky to have you. You're going to be a good father Alec." he smirked a little "That's high praise coming from you Maxie" she chuckled "Don't get used to it Pretty boy" he smiled and shook his head "Bite me" that just made Max laugh "In your Dreams."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**It had been nearly a week and so far Riley hasn't tried to kill Alec again, It didn't mean she wouldn't though. She had become a regular at Jam Pony, listening boredly as Normal regaled her with stories of her father's cagefighting days. She even mad a little money while there, since she couldn't go on deliveries with her father. The more she referred to Alec as 'Daddy' the more 'normal' she felt or well as normal as an 8 year old genetically enhanced killing machine could feel.**

**She liked her daddy's friends with exception to Normal and Logan. She wanted to kill Logan, he was always fawning over Max. Riley thought that Max belonged with her own kind, not the ordinaries, she also thought that Max would be a good mother for her so she decided to ask her dad if they could order Max to be her mother.**

**As the day droned one the child go more and more bored, she was relieved when she heard Alec come in and looked to Normal.**

"**Ok Golden Boy is back. Pay Me."**

**Normal grumbled and handed the child some money then looked at her**

"**You be on time tomorrow Miss. I don't care What Alec's Excuse is!"**

**Riley nodded and bolted out of the cage and right into Alec's arms, he smiled at her giving her a big hug.**

"**How was work today Kid?"**

**She shrugged**

"**Normal told me stories about you fighting in a cage, Original Cindy brought me some ice cream, Sketchy told me a story about a monster he saw in the sewers"**

**She smiled and then continued**

"**I Beat Sketchy at Poker....And I Missed you!"**

**Alec smiled and kissed her nose**

"**I missed you too. How about you take me out for dinner with all the money that you conned out of Sketchy?"**

**Riley nodded a little and laid her head against his shoulder**

"**Ok. But I didn't Con Sketchy. I told him I knew how to play poker...he just underestimated me"**

**Sketchy came in after his deliveries and saw Alec and Riley and just shook his head.**

"**Alec Man, That kid of yours is a Shark"**

**The child frowned and looked to Alec confused**

"**There wasn't any shark in my cocktail...I'm feline like you"**

**Alec couldn't help but to chuckle at how serious and confused Riley was **

"**Sketchy's saying you ripped him off" he looked over to Sketchy**

"**Sketch she told you she could play. Its your own fault"**

**Sketchy chuckled and shook his head**

"**You Gonna Teach her to hustle pool too?"**

**Alec shook his head and brushed his fingers through Riley's hair**

"**She doesn't need me to teach her. Hey Riley...your boyfriend Logan's gunna be a crash tonight, you wanna go and kick his ass at pool?"**

**Riley grinned and nodded**

"**Yeah! And for the record that man is a tool, and Max could do better"**

**naturally none of them had heard Max's arrival, but it didn't change the face that Riley realised at that second that she was there, she grinned sheepishly**

"**She's right behind us isn't she?"**

**Alec chuckled and looked back at Max**

"**Yup she is"**

**Max poked the little girl**

"**Max can do better than what Riley?"**

**Riley shrugged**

"**Better than Logan"**

**Max gave Alec a look and he shook his head**

**'Y'know Maxie, just because I'm not fond of the man doesn't mean I told her not to like him. She's old enough to form her own thoughts and opinions" **

**Max sighed and nodded**

"**Yeah well its the fact that she formed _your_ thoughts and opinions on her own that disturbs me"**

**Alec shrugged**

"**What can I say? My Kid's a Genius"**

**Max chuckled and headed to her locker as Alec and Riley went out to have some dinner.**

**LATER THAT NIGHT AT CRASH:**

**Logan had met Max and everyone else at Crash, he was a little shocked to see Alec there with the kid, well at least he wasn't giving the kid booze. Riley pasted on her cutest smiled when Logan joined them.**

"**Logan, Daddy says that you're really good at Pool. Would you teach me?"**

**Both Alec and Sketchy were trying to keep from laughing as Riley put on the cute act, Logan perked a brow**

"**Your dad knows how to play."**

**The child frowned and started to sniffle as she turned to hug Alec**

"**Logan's mean Daddy! He doesn't like me!"**

**her sobs sounded genuine as OC joined them at the table**

"**Alright who got my Baby Boo upset? Alec it wasn't you was it?"**

**Riley sniffled and whined again**

"**Logan Hates me!"**

**Max who had been right behind OC look at Logan and then rubbed the little girl's back**

"**Logan doesn't hate you Riley." **

**she had that tone that told Logan to fix whatever he'd done to upset the child.**

"**Riley, Max is right. I don't hate you."**

**he smiled softly**

"**If you really want me to teach you to play pool then I will"**

**Riley turned to face him wiping away her fake tears**

"**Cool! C'mon there's a Table open!"**

**she shouted as she grabbed the man's hand to drag him away. As soon as they were out of earshot both Alec and Sketchy started cracking up. Max looked to Alec **

"**What's so funny?"**

**he shook his head**

"**Just watch the table"**

**After letting Logan 'teach' her how to play she looked at him**

"**Wanna play for money?"**

**Logan frowned**

"**I'm not going to play you for money. You're not that good yet"**

**Riley pouted cutely again**

"**C'mon Logan just one game. And if you win My Dad has to give you money"**

**Stupidly the man took the bait**

"**And if you win?"**

**She smiled**

"**If I win you have to let me play with your computers...and you gotta give me money ten bucks a ball"**

**Logan thought about it a minute, she was a kid there was no way she could win, he finally nodded**

"**You're on"**

**As the game got under way Riley purposely scratched or missed shots letting logan get almost all of his balls off the table, then she started nailing shots until all her balls were gone, when she got to the 8 ball she simply pointed the cue at the corner pocket and then sunk the 8-ball. **

**Logan was stunned but a bet was a bet and she made some money, She smiled at him**

"**Guess I'm a fast learner"**

**he frowned and handed her some money**

"**Or a scam artist like your dad"**

**Riley smiled and ran back over to Alec**

"**Daddy, Logan called me a Scam Artist!"**

**Alec chuckled and lifted the girl onto his lap**

"**You're not a Scam Artist Babe. You're just a fast Learner"**

**Riley grinned as Logan started getting his stuff together**

"**See. My Daddy says I'm a fast learner"**

**The man looked over at Alec and shook his head**

"**You shouldn't encourage her to rip people off Alec."**

**Alec smirked and placed a kiss on his daughter's head**

"**I'm just encouraging her talent. Its not my fault you're bitter that you got your ass handed to you by an eight year old"**

**Logan shook his head and looked to max telling her to bring the kid to his house tomorrow, with that he just took off like the bitter ordinary that he was. Logan was certain that he was losing Max to Alec and it pissed him off to no end.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alec's Pain**

**Chapter 5**

**Riley woke early after a nightmare, she was on autopilot as she grabbed a knife from the kitchen and walked toward Alec's bedroom, he awoke as he felt his daughter climb onto the bed and jumped when he saw the knife, he immediately sat up**

"**Riley. Stop." **

**he shook her gently,trying to get her to snap out of this state that she was in.**

"**Wake up for me Babe"**

**The child shook her head and looked at him dropping the knife and starting to cry.**

"**I-I-I'm sorry Daddy!"**

**He pulled her into his arms and started to rock her gently, anything to make her stop crying, it broke his heart to see her cry.**

"**shshsh Its ok Baby. I've got you"**

**Riley lay her head against his shoulder shaking and crying, he was going to send her back to Manticore for sure now. Alec sighed and grabbed his cell to call Max, she barely got 'hello' out before he started rambling on.**

"**I need you to cover for me today"**

**Max frowned and ran a hand through her hair**

"**What's wrong?"**

**Alec sighed rubbing Riley's back gently**

"**There's been an incident. Riley's upset. Its best that I stay with her today"**

**Max frowned sitting up in bed worried about what the incident could have been.**

"**Incident? Alex What happened?"**

**Another sigh**

"**Flashback. Manticore."**

**When she heard the word Manticore Riley panicked and pulled away from him.**

"**NO! Please Don't send me back! I'll be better"**

**Alec quickly told max he'd call her back and hung up pulling the child back to him.**

"**calm down. Relax. I'm not sending you back to Manticore. You're staying right here with me"**

**She frowned**

"**I heard you..."**

**he smiled kissing her cheeks lightly**

"**I told Max you had a flashback from being in Manticore. I will never ever send you back there"**

**She sniffled and looked down**

"**They'll come for me"**

**He sighed and nodded holding onto her tight, brushing his fingers through her blonde hair.**

"**I know. But you've got Max and me to keep you safe. I promise Manticore will never get you again."**

**Riley nodded but held her tight grip on him then whispered softly**

"**I love you daddy"**

**Alec smiled and kissed her on the tip of her nose**

"**I love you too babe"**

**A/N:**

**ok...short one...I got one more chapter coming. And then I'll start taking requests for what you may or may not want to see in this story. **

**I however would like to send out a plea to others that make videos like myself. I'd love to see if someone who's more creative than me(lol) can make a video or movie trailer if you wish about this story...can it be done? If you do it just post the address in my inbox on and they will be added to my profile with other vids and ofcourse you'll get all the credit. Anywho...later days.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**3 months later...**

**Things had gotten better, Riley was getting used to being 'somewhat ordinary' meaning like her father she'd been taught to fit into society. So when at 'work' or the days that neither Joshua or Mole could take her, she covered her barcode and acted like an ordinary.**

**However today was different, Riley was hiding in the abandoned offices that were upstairs from Jam Pony after she'd realised that manticore was outside. On her way upstairs she'd managed to steal Sketchy's cell phone to call Alec.**

**Alec was in the midst of his deliveries when his phone rang, noone usually called him in the middle of work unless it was important...or other business.**

"**Hello?"**

**A Sniffle came over the line that made him start to worry**

"**Daddy! Manticore is Here!"**

**Alec's eyes widened as he headed back towards Jam Pony.**

"**Hide until I get there Riley. I'm on my way"**

**The child whimpered as she slipped under an old desk**

"**I'm afraid. Should I fight if they find me?"**

**he bit his lip, he honestly didn't want her fighting if she wanted to keep the guise of being an ordinary but this was Manticore, taking a deep breath he knew his answer.**

"**Yes Riley. You fight as hard as you can. Fight dirty if you have to. You got that Soldier?"**

**Riley nodded immediately back in Solder mode with just those words**

"**yes Sir!"**

**Alec smiled brushing a hand through his hair**

"**I'll be there soon Baby"**

**When he hung up from Riley he called max for backup, those sons of bitches were not getting his kid again. When he got back to Jam Pony he easily scaled the back wall up to the second floor and with his catlike reflexes managed to slip in through one of the windows. Once he was in he made a gesture out the window to let max know that he was in and that it was time for her to distract Renfro, while he got Riley out.**

**Max headed into the building stretching as she did, Renfro glared at the girl**

"**452...Where is 494?"**

**Max smirked**

"**Canada"**

**Renfro looked to the men that were with her**

"**Take her"**

**Max simply shook her head and blurred to the other side of the men only to tap their shoulders and punch them when they turned around, after that she blurred the hell out of there to help Alec out back. **

**The three transgenics could hear Renfro screaming at her men to get them but by the time she or her Minions got out back the three were already speeding back to Terminal City.**

"**Alec 2...Manticore 0"**

**he chuckled as he thought about his own escape from Manticore. Once they arrived back at TC, Riley immediately started to cling to Alec, the child was terrified of Manticore and with good reason too. Max moved from her bike over to her friend and his little girl and hugged them both.**

"**Its ok Riley. We'll protect you and your dad"**

**The child nodded and looked to max**

"**You should be my mother" then to alec**

"**can we order her to be my mother?"**

**Alec chuckled lightly**

"**Doesn't quite work like that pipsqueak."**

**Max looked at Alec as if trying to read him for a moment**

"**What're you thinking Alec?"**

**The man shrugged and sighed**

"**I think Riley and I should leave. Go into hiding. You could come with us Max...I mean if you wanted to"**

**Max shook her head**

"**Listen to me Pretty boy, you don't need to run and hide. I will keep you safe. Promise."**

**Alec nodded and kissed Max softly on the lips having not really expected to but he did it anyway.**

"**Thanks Maxie."**

**Just as quick as he kissed her he was gone before she could beat him up or get mad at him for kissing her, he just headed back to his place in TC and curled up with Riley on the couch,protecting his child.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alec's Pain**

**Chapter 7**

**A/N:**

**Yes I know Its been awhile...so Hopefully the next couple chapters that I post will hold you over. Thanks for Reading...Love you all.**

* * *

**A Week had passed since Manticore had shown up at Jam Pony, to take Riley&Alec back. Since then The two had to lay low in TC with Max bringing them supplies.**

**Riley was spending the day with Joshua in his little area where he had chosen to do his paintings, she watched intently as he danced and threw colors at the canvas in front of him then spoke.**

"**Is it Easy Joshua?"**

**The dogman smiled slightly shaking his head as he looked over at the little blonde girl in his care.**

"**Not Easy. Joshua Pain feelings. Riley can too"**

**The child shook her head**

"**I couldn't..."**

**Joshua laughed and got riley some paint and her own small canvas**

"**Riley...Paint"**

**She looked at the paint and the canvas for a moment before looking back to Joshua.**

"**I'll get dirty"**

**Joshua looked around and found an old shirt of Alec's that had been discarded as a rag long ago, and handed it to her.**

"**Put that on"**

**Riley nodded and pulled the shirt on over her clothing, it helped that it still smelled faintly of Alex. The large transhuman nodded to the paint and canvas.**

"**Paint. No Thinking. Just Feel."**

**The child nodded slightly and followed Joshua's lead throwing paint at hte smaller canvas. After about an hour or so Alec had come to get her, and her painting was finished. The Canvas was covered in bright splotches. Alec smiled looking at the painting.**

"**Its a beautiful painting Ri."**

**The child smiled proudly.**

"**Its you Daddy."**

**Alec looked at the painting again and then nodded**

"**Oh, yeah I can totally see the resemblance. Its awesome kiddo."**

**Riley smiled and gave Alec a hug and kiss, as Joshua looked over the painting and then looked over to Riley.**

"**Alec's Heart. Beautiful."**

**Alec's eyes turned back to the painting again as if trying to see what the two of them saw, unfortuantely for him all he saw was colors.**

"**My Heart?"**

**Riley nodded and pointed to a mishmash of pink,green and blue, threaded through the colors are streaks of black.**

"**This is the hurt because of Manticore. The black is your confusion. You want to be treated as an ordinry, but you aren't."**

**Next she points to a dark section with some orange,red and yellow rising out of it like a sunrise.**

"**This is us, Out of the darkness and into the light. Together and Safe. This is our Love."**

**Alec bit his lip his eyes watering a little, causing Riley to frown seeing his teary gaze.**

"**You're sad."**

**It was a statement more than a question. Alec shook his head and hugged the child, kissing her forehead lightly.**

"**No baby. I'm very happy. You just see me differently than I see myself is all. Your painting is perfect babygirl. Perfect like you"**

**Riley smiled brightly and hugged her father tight.**

"**You are perfect too Daddy."**

**Alec had to smile he knew he was far from perfect, but as long as his little girl loved him and thought him perfect then everything would be ok.**

**He never thought that he'd find any type of perfect love until Riley found him. But now everything seemed to be perfect. Though he was still considering leaving TC to keep Riley safe. California was looking good, Manticore had no jurisdiction there anyore.**

**2 months later;**

"**Alec you don't have to go!"**

**The blonde transgenic smiled and shook his head.**

"**I need to keep her safe Maxie. Manticore can't touch us where we're going. Its a Neutral Zone. Transgenics are free there."**

**[Flashback 3 weeks Earlier]**

**Riley was missing, Alec was frantic blurring everywhere to find her. She wasn't with Mole, Josh or Max. He even ran over to Jam Pony, he eventually found her hiding in an alley, Mantiocore was all over the place, Alec blurred into the alley and grabbed the child, then blurred the hell back to TC. Decision Made, Alec and Riley were leaving Seattle, Manticore wouldn't be able to touch them. Not Anymore.**

**[End Flashback]**

**Max frowned and started unpacking the thinks that he'd already packed, causing him to glare at her.**

"**Stop! We're going maxie...I'll keep in touch. But she deserves a chance to have a real life."**

**The dark haired woman frowned and gently took his hand kissing it softly.**

"**Is there anything you need for the Journey?"**

**Smiling Alec leaned over and kissed her cheek.**

"**A car, could help. I'm leaving my bike here."**

**Max nodded sadly**

"**I'll have one here by morning. I Guess I can't change your mind can I?"**

**He shook his head and put a gentle arm around her.**

"**Not this time Maxie. Riley has to come first. We'll miss everyone but I have to take her to where transgenics are free. Its better that I don't tell you where I'm taking her, Safer...for all of us."**

**Max nodded.**

"**I understand Alec. I hope we'll see eachother again sometime."**

**Alec smiled slightly.**

"**You'll see me again Maxie. You can't live without me, go on now, be happy with Logan. You deserve it."**

**Max nodded she'd been going to tell him that she was falling for him, but held back, it didn't matter now, her Alec was leaving.**

**The next morning before Max even had the chance to say goodbye, Alec and Riley were gone.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alec's Pain**

**Chapter 8**

**7 Years later;**

**Los Angeles California.**

**Riley now 15 years old was a beauty, bright green eyes like Alec's, her naturally blonde hair has since been Dyed black. Alec's once longer hair was now cut off in a military style, he even dressed differently, layers of clothes now.**

**They had been in California for two years when Alec met Carmen Winchester, she was X5 like himself, they fell in love. Carmen had been one of the 09ers and had been taken in by a family called Winchester, that hunted the Supernatural. The parents were John and Mary, they had a son Named Samuel.**

**The family had accepted Alec and Riley, who were using the names Dean and Maddi smith at the time. John and Mary had fallen in love with Carmen's boyfriend and his daughter. They didn't judge when Alec/Dean had explained about being a Transgenic, they were ok with it obviously because of Carmen. Eventually Dean took on his new Family's last name and therein came the births of Dean and Maddi Winchester.**

**Now Riley/Maddi had just celebrated her her 15th birthday, or well the birthday her father had picked out for her anyway. They had Travelled with the Winchester family since Riley/Maddi was ten years old but Los Angeles was always home base for the family.**

**When John had decided to get himself and mary a new truck for hunts, they gave their beloved Impala to Alec/Dean. **

**Alec/Dean figured that was only because Sam had his own car. It didn't matter why though Alec/Dean loved the '67 Impala.**

**Terminal City;**

**Max had finally made the decision, it was time to move her family away from TC. She missed Alec so much, 7 years was too long, and he hadn't kept in touch as promised. There had been sightings of him all over america fighting strange creatures, she chocked all that up to rumors, monsters were kind of farfetched. Max had never gotten back together with Logan, but they'd stayed friends, unfortunately Logan had been killed recently By manticore, that had been the last straw. After offing Renfro herself, max had a meeting and asked everyone if they wanted to go where transgenics were free. Mole looked up and smiled slightly.**

"**California...Let's go see Princess."**

**Max looked at him confused**

"**Alec's in California?"**

**Mole nodded**

"**yeah well when he's not Travelling."**

**Max frowned slightly still looking at Mole.**

"**How do you know that mole?"**

**Mole shrugged and looked over at Dalton**

"**We ran nto him a few months ago on a supply run. Man does he look different now. Hell he doesn't even go by Alec anymore. And the little bit is not so bite sized anymore."**

**Max frowned Alec and Riley were ok, She was relieved that they were ok, But upset that they hadn't kept in contact, She wanted to know why Alec never called. She looked to Mole.**

"**Do you know how to get ahold of Alec?"**

**Mole nodded slightly and grabbed Joshua's cell phone. Alec/Dean picked up sounding a combination of Exhausted and upset.**

"**Yeah?"**

**Mole frowned a little**

"**Princess? What's going on?"**

**Alec/Dean shook his head**

"**Nothin' everything ok with you?"**

**The big transhuman smirked slightly**

"**our fearless leader thinks we should head to California"**

**The transgenic sat up straight**

"**you guys need help getting set up? I know an area that has some completely empty houses and stuff you could stay in."**

**Mole nodded as Max snapped her fingers for the phone.**

"**Yeah set that up. Max here wants to talk to you."**

**Before Alec/Dean could protest her heard the voice, a ghost from his past.**

"**Alec"**

**He smirked slightly.**

"**Alec is Dead. I'm Dean Now. How can I help you?"**

**Max was stunned as ow cold and jaded her Alec sounded. He sounded almost like Ben had closer to the end. She frowned.**

"**Alec...Sorry, I mean Dean. Why didn't you keep in contact like you promised?"**

**Alec/Dean sighed**

"**It was nothing personal Maxie. I wasn't sure if Manticore was monitoring you guys. It was just easier. It wasn't Me trying to cut you all out."**

**Max nodded and frowned.**

"**Are you ok? Is Riley ok?"**

**Alec/Dean smiled slightly.**

"**We're fine. Let me know when you guys get to Cali, I'll hook you up with living arrangements."**

**Max nodded about to speak when she heard a little voice addressing Alec.**

"**Daddy....Are the Demons gonna bring momma back?"**

**Alec/Dean sighed and lifted his little boy onto his knee**

"**Padraig...Buddy, I've explained this already. Momma can't come back."**

**Max frowned hearing his breath hitch, Alec had fallen in love and lost her, Max's heart broke for him she wanted to pt him back together, she spoke softly.**

"**We'll call you when you get there Dean. It should be just a few days."**

**Alec/Dean nodded and kissed the top of his son's head.**

"**See you then maxie"**

**With that said Alec/Dean hung up and just held his son tight. Riley/Maddi had been takng care of her father and brother, since the other family members left for a hunt, John had decided that Alec/Dean needed time, since he'd been the one that actually had to kill Carmen, She'd been posessed by something that none of the traditional exocisms would work on, whatever had her it was too strong, and was about to take Padraig, without thinking Dean pulled out the colt and shot Carmen in the head. Now he had two kids who had lost their mother and it killed him.**

**As hard as he tried to fight his tears, he couldn't. Riley/Maddi had just come in from a run and saw her father's tears, quickly she grabbed her brother and sent him to play in his room. Once he was gone she sat on Alec/Dean's knee and wrapped her arms around him.**

"**Daddy, Momma wouldn't want this. You have to stop blaming youself. You had no choice."**

**Her words didn't help he just cried harder. Riley/Maddi sighed and brushed her fingers through his hair.**

"**You still have me and Paddy. We're always gonna be here"**

**Alec/Dean smiled slightly and nodded.**

"**I know Baby."**


End file.
